Rain Silves
Rain Silves (レイン・シルヴェス Rain Silves) is the Supreme Commander of the Northern Sergal Clan Shigu, known across Vilous as “The Brutal General.” She is one of the central characters of the Red Chapter and by far the most famous person from the entire world setting of Vilous. There are actually two different characters named Rain Silves, the Old Age Rain Silves and the New Age Rain Silves. 'New Age' Most of summaries don't have a big difference in comparison with an Old Age's. Rain was born in poor village which is close to the primitive forest of the Tatla desert border. When Rain was a little girl she was the target of much abuse from her religious mother and many others because of her golden eyes by mutation. She annihilated the people of the village including her parent, and ran away to the forest. Then she was raised by Zyn same as Old Age's, but New Age's "Zyn" is Talyxian-Associater. When she was abused by mother, there was the close sickly younger brother who protected her frequently. When she annihilates a village, she carries him on her back and flees into the forest. The younger brother dies of an illness afterwards, and Rain was picked up by Zyn. She got an ability that accompany the "insanity of forest". As for her strategy, it was based on wolves(Talyxian-Associater)'s hunting method. She was the first Sergal to be seen with a forked tongue, having had it cut by her abusive mother. So all of other sergals' forked tongues are mimic of Rain. Therefore the culture of that fashion did not exist before Rain appeared. She is unable to read any sentence because there are no culture that writing sentence in northern land. She establish Sieg kingdom in the north of Tal and leave her name in the history. She with strong appetite and sexual desire likes beautiful boys, and especially she aims the person who have the Judda form willingly. Her body becomes huger year by year, and her whole fur will become white in her declining years. This section is in preparation still. Please wait for more information! 'Old Age' She is a golden-eyed mutant Northern Sergal of the classic design that wears blood as face paint down from her eyes to her jaw, with dark blue or black hair across her back and white hair down her front. In this canon she is described as being simply naïve rather than actually stupid, and since she was aware of this, she kept around many advisors. She has a curious nature, and is delighted to find things that she finds interesting or amusing. Rain grew up in the north Tatola plains in the Clan Shigu and the Tribe Silves. When Rain was a little girl she was the target of much abuse from her mother and many others because of her golden eyes, saying her eyes were bad omen, bad luck or a curse, eyes of death. A bit ironic, as she grew up to become the most feared fighter in the land. She was raised by a man named Zyn Crotzwell, who adopted her and stayed by her side for many years. When she was in her mid-to-late 20’s she became the head of the Shigu Clan and started her first campaign, to conquer the entire Tatola area. Following to this she waged war against the southern Reono Clan, with the help of her companions Lucien Calcatto and Zyn Crotzwell. Eventually she was successful, and went on to conquer the rest of the Sailzane Desert as well. She was unequaled in combat, a brilliant fighter and tactician, but for most other issues she was a bit handicapped, cruelty and war were all she was suited for. She was well known for her broad use of fear tactics and torture, including peeling the skin off children in front of their parents with her bare hands, cannibalism of fallen foes, and other nefarious deeds. It took her only about a decade to conquer most of the known world, afterwards ruling over her lands as a cruel dictator. This proved to be a much less glamorous time for the Brutal General, as during this time she proved to be an absolutely terrible peacetime leader, many of her own people dying of poverty and starvation. To make matters worse, Zyn, her adopted father and trusted advisor leaves her side during this time. When she becomes of advanced age one of her children, fathered by an enemy general she had raped, staged a coup, and it’s said she stepped down willingly so that for all time it would continue to be said she had never been defeated in combat. She spends the rest of her life under house arrest, described as living like a happy beast in a zoo, imprisoned but content. Category:Original Stories Characters